


Curse Of The Pharoah

by Neminine



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Donald is a Pharoah, Gen, Mummies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Papa Wolf Scrooge McDuck emerges from his slumber.





	1. Chapter 1

The city was burning. Toth-Ra had betrayed them. The General had already sacrificed himself to give the Pharaoh a chance to escape. But to no avail. Toth-Ra cornered them and the Pharaoh was falling, his royal blood staining the sand…  
Donald sat up screaming. His twin sister jolted awake, adding her screams to her brother’s. Seconds later their cabin door slammed open as their Guardian, their Uncle Scrooge, burst in.

“Wha’ is wrong!?”

“I don’t know Unca Scrooge! Donald was screaming when I woke up!”

Donald tried to suck in shuddering breaths of air as he attempted to calm down. It wasn’t working. Scrooge pulled the distressed seven year old into a hug.

“Sshhhh. Yer okay me Volcanach. Yer safe. Nothin’ can harm ye. Ah’m here.”

Donald’s hiccups and sobs shook him as he tried to tell his uncle what he had seen in his dreams.

“He… He killed me. I thought he was my friend… He killed me and burned the city.”

Scrooge tightened his grip on his nephew who he had adopted after his sister’s death. Ever since Scrooge had announced that they were invited to see the exhibit of the long dead pharaoh, Ranour, Donald has been having these nightmares. Nightmares where he died a horrible death in the sand. Scrooge hated it. He wished he could reach inside Donald and take the nightmares away for good. But he couldn’t. The only thing he could do was hold Donald as the boy sobbed.

The next day dawned far too soon for the Scottish duck. Donald and Della had fallen asleep on him, keeping him awake the whole night as they would shift and start to slide off his lap during the night. But they had finally arrived in Cairo. The two ducklings eyes were wide as they stared at the exotic local.

“Unca Scrooge! What’s that?”

“Unca Scrooge? Why are they wearing long robes? Wouldn’t it be better to wear t-shirts and shorts?”

Scrooge did his best to answer them all.

“Tha’s a Bazaar, like an out door market, Della. Ye would think so Donald, but th’ sun is relentless an’ will burn ye, an’ th’ sand storms are nothing tae sneeze at. Best be covered tha’ way ye will be safe from th’ sun an’ sand.”

“Unca Scrooge? Should WE get clothes like that?”

“We will nae be here tha’ long me wee Volcanach.”

Scrooge assured the duckling. As the trio of ducks walked past the Bazaar they failed to notice the shocked looks from two different robed figures. Both of them turned and followed the family. Different goals in mind.

The museum was massive, artifacts covered every inch of the room building. Donald stared in fascination at a mummy display. He hesitantly sounded out some of harder words.

“The sorcerer Toth-Ra was the right hand of the Pharaoh Ranour. He was believed to be the most loyal of the Pharaoh’s servants.”

“Like duck he was.”

“AAH! Oh, sorry. You startled me.”

A green eyed robed duckling about the same age as Donald looked sheepish.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to.”

“What do you mean?”

“About what, my… About what?”

Donald gave the other duckling a slightly confused look.

“About how Toth-Ra wasn’t what the plaque said he was. Where are my manners, my name is Donald Duck-McDuck.”

“Uno Ducklair. If Toth-Ra had been loyal then his name wouldn’t have been carved off like that. The Pharaoh’s successor would have never messed with another Pharaoh’s servants if they had been loyal.”

Donald looked at Uno in awe.

“WOW! You are really smart!”

The complement made Uno straighten up a little.

“Thank you!”

Once more it sounded as if Uno had wanted to say more but refrained. The behavior was confusing the duckling. A chill raced up Donald’s spine without warning. He glanced up at mummy, it seemed to the little duckling almost as if the long dead Toth-Ra was… watching him. He quickly turned his attention back to the much more friendly looking Uno.

“Are you here for the exhibit opening too?”

Uno shook his head.

“I didn’t know there was one opening. Do you know what’s it is supposed to be about?”

“They found the tomb of the Pharaoh Ranour! They will be displaying some of the artifacts found in the tomb.”

Uno’s face twitched slightly.

“I see.”

“DONALD! DONALD WHERE ARE YE!?”

Donald twisted around catching a glimpse of his uncle. He turned to back to Uno.

“My Unca is calling me. Wanna come? We are getting an exclusive look at the mummy before they put it on display.”

“Okay.”

Scrooge was startled by the arrival of Donald with another duckling in tow.

“Who is yer friend, Donald me lad?”

“This is Uno! Can he come see the mummy with us? Please Unca Scrooge? Pleeeeeeaaaase?”

As usual Scrooge McDuck fell victim to the pleading eyes of his nephew.

“Yes he can.”

Donald and Della happily scampered after their uncle, Uno falling in place half a step behind Donald.

“Ah! Mr. McDuck! Pleasure to finally meet you in person!”

The elderly dog heartily shook Scrooge’s hand.

“And these must be your lovely children!”

Della and Donald frowned as he pinched their cheeks.

“Bairns this is Professor Demsworth.”

Scrooge prompted.

“Hello Professor Demsworth.”

The twins intoned. Donald catching Uno’s strangely tense form slowly relax out of the corner of his eye. His new friend made no sense!

Out in the public part of the museum, black garbed ducks forced the frightened patrons out at gun point. One searched the new displayed artifacts with a determination. Finally an Amulet of Anubis was taken from its case by the the duck. Turning, the invaders stormed the back room.

Uno spun around as the door broke, pushing Donald behind him. One of the invaders stepped forward and clear their throat.

“Ah Pharaoh Ranour. It is good to see you are amongst the living once again.”

The voice was feminine.

“Your servant Toth-Ra has been waiting for you.”

Donald folded his arms and glared over Uno’s head.

“First of all! My name is Donald! Second of all! Toth-Ra is a yucky dead mummy! He can’t be waiting for me!”

Scrooge stepped between Donald and Uno and the duck.

“Ah believe we have nae been acquainted. Ye are?”

“The Followers of Toth-Ra. Now hand over the Pharaoh old man!”

“Nae.”

“UNCA SCROOGE HELP!!”

Della’s frightened scream rang out, drawing her family’s attention. A large duck held her by the back of her neck, a pistol pressed against the side of her head. The female cultist sauntered up to the family.

“So Pharaoh. Will you do as we ask? Or will you lose a sister?”

Scrooge lunged at the cultist with a feral roar. Quickly the others piled onto the Scottish duck driving him to the ground at the feet of one holding Della. Donald looked around afraid. His family was in danger. But, maybe he can do something. They did want him to go look at a mummy. If he does that then they will let his family go!

“Okay. I will go see the stupid mummy.”

The lead cultist smiled a snake like smile.

“Glad you see reason little Pharaoh…”

“But you let Della and Unca Scrooge go if I do!”

“Of course little Pharaoh…. Now come with me. Toth-Ra awaits. But first, your amulet.”

She placed the amulet around Donald’s neck and pulled back, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Uno stepped between her and Donald again.

Toth-Ra’s mummified body lay in front of Donald. The other cultists had opened the display case and laid the former sorcerer on a nearby table.

“Okay I looked at him. Now let my family go.”

“No Little Pharaoh. Touch him. And command him to rise. Do it. Or else.”

Uno gritted his beak. Where were they!? They better get here soon! The Pharaoh is in danger! Uno watched helpless as Donald reluctantly placed his hand on the traitorous Toth-Ra and commanded him to rise. The effect was immediate. Toth-Ra gasped and sat up. Donald fell back screaming. Uno snatched a khopesh from the ground and with an accuracy born from centuries of waiting for the Pharaoh to be reborn, he lashed out with the weapon. The cultists closest to him hit the ground screaming as he severed their hamstrings. One had been the one holding Della hostage. Suddenly the ceiling shattered dropping two adult figures to the ground. Identical save for their eyes, one had burning red eyes, while the other icy blue.

“GET THE PHARAOH OUT OF HERE UNO! WE WILL GET HIS FAMILY AND THE PROFESSOR!”

Chaos rained around Donald as the now living mummy stalked towards him.

“My Pharaoh… You are reborn. Your humble servant is pleased to serve you again.”  
The voice crawled inside Donald’s brain and dug it’s claws into it, the pain making Donald scream as knowledge tore itself a home in the duckling’s mind. He was Ranour, he was Donald, he was Pharaoh, he was not, he was murdered, Uno his friend and bodyguard was here this time… But he couldn’t get them all out by himself. Then two more figures dropped through the broken ceiling. Good. Due and Tre were here! They will help! But how does he know? He just does, like he knew that General Drak'e had died alone away from his wife the Bast Priestess, Morgana. Then Uno grabbed him and dragged the confused and in pain duckling away through the fighting, and out the door. To safety… For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Wolf Scrooge McDuck emerges from his slumber.

Scrooge sat in the back of a small truck, glaring at the red eyed duck across from him. Donald was curled up on his lap, asleep, muttering in foreign tongues Scrooge knew Donald had no knowledge of. That is before an amulet was forced around his neck and a mummy came back to life. 

"We mean no harm to you, Mr. McDuck. You are the Pharaoh's family."

Scrooge snorted.

"Hard tae believe tha' when Ah dinnae ken yer names."

Soft chuckle drew Scrooge's attention to the small duckling that sat next the red eyed duck. Uno, Scrooge remembered, had rescued Della and Donald in those panic stricken moments after the mummy, Toth-Ra had woken up.

"We are the Ducklair brothers. I am technically the oldest, Due, the one across from you, is the middle one, Tre is the one driving."

"What d' ye mean technically....!?"

"It's okay, Unca Scrooge."

Came Donald's exhausted voice, drifting up from where he was pressed against Scrooge.

"They are my... Ranour's... mine? I don't know the right term any more... but they are body guards and they are on our side."

Scrooge was confused and worried about Donald. How did Donald know? What did that mummy do to his wee lad!? Uno reached over and gently patted Donald's head feathers.

"Go back to sleep, Toth-Ra had forced an entire life into your head. You need time to sort out your past memories and your current ones."

Donald settled back against Scrooge and fell asleep. Scrooge tightened his grip on Donald and Della slightly before turning his gaze at the brothers.

"Now. Iffen ye would be so kind tae tell me all about wha' me wee bairn is involved in? An' wha' d' ye mean yer technically th' eldest!?"

An hour later Scrooge was still not happy. Appearently there are two different factions involved in this mess and both believe Donald is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Ranour. Which may be truth. But if they think for one moment he was going to let them us Donald for their own purposes, any of them, then they will be thinking otherwise shortly. As it was Uno told him they were going to a tomb where they can get reinforcements. The General Drak'e and the Priestess Morgana had been loyal to the Pharaoh according to the Ducklairs. He had to get Donald away from them. His boy is only eight! He should not be in a war! Scrooge wished he had never brought the children to Egypt now. If he had known he would have stayed away. But he didn't, and now Donald was hurt and in danger. He had to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Welcome to Curse Of The Pharaoh! In this Donald Duck is a reborn Pharaoh named Ranour. I came up with the name by combining the name of the Egyptian god Ra and the Egyptian word for “light”.


End file.
